


Happy New Year

by blissblossoms



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissblossoms/pseuds/blissblossoms
Summary: Daniel meets his soulmate in a nightclub on New Year's Eve, and nothing could be better. — Daniel/Seongwoo, Soulmate AU





	Happy New Year

Another nameless song with an offensively loud bassline seeps into the blustery air. Daniel lets out a dramatic, prolonged sigh and is met with a cloud of water vapor. In the muddle of neon lights and busy streets, Daniel stands outside of the nightclub on security duty. He has no idea whether he would prefer standing here outside, left to the unforgiving winter cold, or inside, left to the drunk masses dancing in preparation for the New Year. A car flashes by a little too close to the curb and splatters Daniel’s shoes with gutter water.

Yeah, he’d rather be inside.

No, scratch that, he’d rather be lying at home in bed watching cute cat videos on Instagram. A sudden wave of disdain for his coworker Taehyun and his own inability to refuse anything almost knocks Daniel off his feet.

“I swear this is only a one time thing,” Taehyun had said, head bowed slightly downwards and a sufficiently apologetic smile on his face. “I just really wanted to spend the New Year with Sungwoon.”

“And you want me to cover your shift because you think I have no one to spend New Year’s Eve with?” Daniel had deadpanned.

“Uh, yes?”

On the brink of embarking on a rant about how the presence of a significant other had no direct effect on one’s ability to fulfill a satisfying, healthy life, Daniel simply relented. “Fine,” he said, face and tone flat, “but you owe me Chipotle or something.”

All of that was fine, and great, and dandy. He’d have to work a long night, but the next day he’d be content with his burrito bowl and maybe he’d even splurge with extra guacamole, since Taehyun was paying. It was no big deal.

Until this morning, when the timer appeared on his left wrist. Innocent numbers, illuminating his veins red, counting down the moments before Daniel would first encounter his soulmate.

As fate would have it, the numbers on his skin synced perfectly with the New Year countdown plastered on every electronic billboard in the city. There were several things Daniel was looking forward to next year. He had been saving up for new car that didn’t require a weekly trip to the auto shop to function, and the promise of college graduation lingered in the near distance. Yet not once, not for even a fleeting moment, did Daniel expect the New Year to bring the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

The light from his soulmate timer bleeds through his clothes. As the time on your wrist dwindles, the mark itself grows brighter and imbues deeper into your skin. Daniel steals a hasty glance at his wrist. _00:02:28_ , two minutes and twenty-eight seconds until the New Year, until he meets his soulmate.

“Daniel!”

Daniel whips his head around and recognizes Choi Minki stumbling toward him. “Yeah?” Daniel says, wary of Minki’s existing quirks and how alcohol could only magnify them.

“There was…” Minki rests his hand on Daniel’s shoulder to catch his breath after running the impossibly long distance of thirty feet from the the inside of the club to the entrance, Daniel presumes. “There’s a guy, being a dick, harassing girls, punched Jonghyun, crying in the club, Dongho’s passed out, please help us,” Minki manages to string out through breaths.

Daniel wastes no time in running into the club, navigating his way through flailing limbs and bodies to the center of the mess. Sure enough, there’s Minhyun fussing over Jonghyun’s bruised eye, and Dongho lies on a sofa with a penis drawn on his forehead, but no sign of the creep Minki mentioned.

The timer projects over the party flashes twenty seconds, and Daniel’s wrist pulses a steady, insistent beat. He follows Minki deeper into the crowd.

“He’s right—oh, shit.” Minki stops in his tracks. It seems the creep had already been taken care of. Someone, a tall someone in a tuxedo who was unnecessarily overdressed for the occasion, holds the creep’s hands behind his back and propels his way through the throng.

The countdown is in full swing. Everyone yells in unison over the blaring music. Daniel’s wrist is almost burning at this point. The timer reaches the five second mark.

Tuxedo man drags his unwilling captor toward Daniel. “Hey,” he speaks, and Daniel has to lean in to catch his words, “you’re security, right? Can you take this guy out?”

Before Daniel can open his mouth to respond, the crowd releases the final cheer of “ _one!_ ” and erupts into celebration. He is staring straight at the tuxedo man, the tuxedo man is staring straight at him, and the two of them seem frozen in the bustling mass of people. In the beautiful midst of it all, Daniel closes the gap between them and kisses his soulmate. It’s a clumsy mesh of lips and teeth, but the other reciprocates and falls easily into Daniel’s grasp.

They break apart, and the realization of his bold move has Daniel keeling into himself, flushed with embarrassment.

“I’m Seongwoo,” tuxedo man says, looking completely unabashed.

“Daniel,” he replies with a shy smile.

“What the fuck just happened?” the creep says from the side, hopelessly confused.

“Aw, how romantic!” Minki coos. His phone is out. He probably just Snapchatted the entire thing and captioned it with several heart-eye emojis.

Daniel and Seongwoo travel back through the crowd to the entrance, dragging the extremely confused creep along. After Daniel kicks him out and the day is saved, he sits with Seongwoo on the stairs in front of the club. The night air is cold, but warms up with Seongwoo by his side.

“So, you wanna get out of here?” Seongwoo suggests, artfully wiggling his eyebrows.

“Actually, my shift is until four in the morning,” Daniel says in apology.

“Ouch, you’re gonna make me wait four more hours even after I’ve been waiting for you my entire life?” Seongwoo reels back in mock-hurt.

Daniel laughs, takes Seongwoo’s hand in his, and squeezes it. “See you soon, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo reciprocates his smile. “Yeah, see you soon.”


End file.
